nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Barbarian fast movement
Stacks with haste? Alec, can we test that barbarian fast movement does/doesnt stack with haste? As I almost postive it is stacks, and I have heard you and others say that its doesnt. -- Pstarky * When HotU was first released, I extensively tested movement speed and conclusively proved that while Monk Speed stacks with haste, Barbarian Fast Movement did not. It's certainly possible that BioWare fixed it since then (it'd be nice if they did). Lemme see if I still have the test module I created. -- Austicke 20:09, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) * I just tested it again and nothing has changed. Monk Speed stacks with Haste, Barbarian Fast Movement does not. -- Austicke 21:28, 17 Oct 2005 (PDT) :* Thanks. Then it must be my image again. I just seem to out run more people when I play my Barbarian. (It must know how to cut corners better then my other characters. :P ) -- Pstarky 01:49, 18 Oct 2005 (PDT) This is a bug right? It should stack? That begs the question of what should be included in the wiki? What it is or what it should be? Chrominium 04:55, 18 Oct 2005 (PDT) * It seems like a bug to me; I can't imagine why BioWare would intentionally make it different. If Monk Speed stacks, why wouldn't it be the same for Barbarians? We certainly need to document how it actually works, but I don't mind comments on errors (but a lot of that is speculation). -- Austicke 11:21, 18 Oct 2005 (PDT) :* Assumming it's a bug, we still document it in the Wiki right? Then change it when they fix it in the patch? So I guess the wiki should contain things that are in the latest patch? Unless we do a patch history but I think that will get too complicated. -- Chrominium 07:05, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) ::* Right. A few things have been noted as changed in patches, but not many. Generally, we're documented how it currently operates (bugs and all). -- Austicke 07:51, 19 Oct 2005 (PDT) Stack with Monk Speed I'm removing the following line, because it's incorrect: "Confusing as this sounds it does stack with monk speed however." I've tested and verified. They don't stack. -- Austicke 17:20, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) * Strange it did stack for me but that was well over a year ago. Perhaps some patch has changed it. Great to see that at least my edits get reveiwed. Thank you. DaBear 06:06, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) Barbarian Speed and Haste (again) According to my tests (and I made a very large test) it stacks. Normal running speed is 4 meters/second (100%), barbarian running speed is 4.4m/s (110%), hasted running speed is 6m/s (150%) and hasted barbarian running speed is 6.4m/s (160%). Hasted monk(3) runs much faster btw (170%), so don't compare them.--Kamiryn 10:21, 15 January 2006 (PST) * Hmm, we got different results. Did you create a test module you can share? -- Alec Usticke 12:04, 15 January 2006 (PST) :* Yes, I could send it to you (or anybody else), can't upload it unfortunately.--Kamiryn 14:30, 15 January 2006 (PST) ::* Why not? Upload it to NWNWiki. -- Alec Usticke 15:44, 15 January 2006 (PST) :::* Ok, here it is.--Kamiryn 22:00, 15 January 2006 (PST) ::* Thank You, exactly what i needed for testing it for the CC notes. --CID-78 03:16, 17 January 2006 (PST) * The speed testing module Kamiryn uploaded clearly shows that Barbarian Fast Movement does -not- stack with haste, at least in each test I executed. Genesisth 00:20, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :* That's very strange because in all of my tests (using the test module) it has allways stacked with haste: 6.4 m/s (=160%) compared to 6.0 m/s (=150%).--Kamiryn 13:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :* Seems that you are correct: Barbarian Fast Movement does not stack with haste. But I was correct as well: it did stack when I made the test two years ago. For some strange reason it was changed with patch 1.68: in 1.68/1.69: they do not stack but in 1.67 they stack.--Kamiryn 19:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :* There is stacking however there is also the maximum of 150% base speed. Going into both stealth and detect mode will show stacking. Going into one of the two modes (or neither) will not show stacking. WhiZard 07:54, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Percentage of... Why does it matter what the bonus percentage is of? I thought (based on the comment by WhiZard on 13:11, February 7, 2011 at Talk:Monk#Formula) that speed increases stack multiplicatively. Since multiplication is commutative and associative, it would not matter whether the barbarian bonus is applied first or last. That is, (base×1.1)×(other bonus) equals (base×(other bonus))×1.1. (This question also applies to the similar note on monk speed.) --The Krit 16:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :The issue is that the feats barbarian fast movement and monk speed have there bonus added (not multiplied) after the multiplication is performed. The added amount is a percentage of the base speed. So monk 3 would move at 1.0 + 0.1 = 1.1 * base speed, while giving the monk haste will cause (1.0 + 0.1) * 1.5 + 0.1 = 1.75 * base speed. Without monk speed or barbarian fast movement all effects on movement speed would be multiplicative and thus order would not matter. Removing a movement speed effect does cause a recalculation where the all the multiplication is performed first and the bonus is added last (e.g. adding and removing a movement speed bonus to a perma-hasted monk 3 would cause movement of 1.0 * 1.5 + 0.1 = 1.6 * base speed. The feats also define a new minimum speed as they are always added at the end. Thus a level 27 monk cannot be reduced to move slower than normal movement speed. WhiZard 00:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC)